ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy's Group's Confession/Destruction of the Equestrian Tree
(Elsewhere in the forest, the Leveler continued its way, far away from the Kingdom of Equestria as all the animals ran away in fear) Pitch: (Laughs evilly, then sneeringly) Run, little critters. And don’t worry. We’ll meet you in the Kingdom of Equestria tonight…. (Then another tree was being cut down. Elsewhere, Myotismon and his army finally got the bigger Lumber-Leveler ready) Infinite: This shall be a foul victory we’ll never forget, you’re majesty. Myotismon: Indeed. (Then they activated it and they rode inside of the cab towards the direction to the Equestrian Tree. Back at the Equestrian Tree, Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven finally arrived inside where everyone else waited, fuming with anger from their truthful discovery before. Even Kairi’s group, Squall, Rinoa, Bowser, and Discord arrived in silence and concern. Noticing their friends marching to them, the main group got confused by why Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven looked angry) Cloud: What did their majesties tell you? Ace: Why are you looking angry? (Snake started to approach them in confusion) Snake: What didssss they…? (But before he could finish, Shadow, with his anger having reached a boiling point from the lies and betrayal, punched Snake squarely in the nose, shocking everyone that weren’t there at the discovery. Even Mushu and Fidget were shocked) Aria: Shadow! (Snake recovered and then as Ace and Billy helped him up, he spoke up) Snake: What’ssss the big idea? Shadow: You liars! (Then the Stallion Seven noticed the Mane Seven feeling angry and betrayed as well, but didn’t know it at first) Pokey Pierce: Why did Shadow punch…? (Pinkie Pie slaps him across the face) Pinkie Pie: You destructors! (She slaps him again, tears filling her eyes) Pinkie Pie: You monsters! (The forest denizens and Tommy’s group got confused and shocked) Vincent: What did their majesties say? (Later, all was explained and the forest denizens didn’t want to believe it as Tommy’s group just remained shocked and silent) Ventus: It just can’t be true! Knuckles: Yeah, well…! The evidence doesn’t lie! (He points at Tommy’s group angrily) Knuckles: They did! (Then Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven turned to Tommy’s group in anger) Twilight Sparkle: Now, tell all of us the truth! Silver: So they can understand! (Tommy’s group, knowing the jig is up, despite that they’ve warmed up to Equestria Forest, became grim and confessed) Tommy: Alright. I wish your old legends of the humans’ friendship with this forest remained true. Dil: Not all of the humans are here to protect the forest. Stallion Seven: They’re using red marks to mark a tree to be cut down. Gangreen Gang: Hence destroying the forest. (The forest denizens just remained silent and calmly shocked while Kairi’s group, Rafiki, Mushu, and Fidget felt calmly sorry for them) Tommy’s group: (Sadly) And we, regretfully, were helping them do it. (Shocked, the Dazzlings went up to the Gangreen Gang, hoping that none of this is true) Dazzlings: It can’t be true…. Starlight: Please, tell us you’re joking about this…! Aria: Tell us it’s not true! (Silence, then Tommy’s group lowered their heads in sadness) Tommy’s group: It’s true. (Then, as a wave of betrayal slowly swallowed the Dazzlings and the forest denizens, except Rafiki, Mushu, and Fidget, Tommy’s group tried to explain more) Tommy: But at first, it was just a summer job. Dil, Stallion Seven, and Gangreen Gang: That’s right. Ace: But after getting shrunk down and spending all of our time here, everything changed. We’re now tree-huggers like you and Kairi’s group. We became friends with the forest…. (The Gangreen Gang and Stallion Seven turned to the slowly getting upset Dazzlings and glaring Mane Seven) Ace: And my gang and I…. Fell with love with you girls…. With all of you. Comet Tail: Same with me and my gang with the Mane Seven…. (Feeling betrayed, the Dazzlings, tears filling their eyes, got sad and angry combined) Adagio: You lied to us…. Aria: And we trusted you! Ace: Please, understand! Dazzlings: STOP IT!! (Adagio shoved Ace away in anger and sadness) Adagio: (Tearfully and angrily) You are ''monsters and destructors! ''(They turned their backs to them as the forest denizens, except Rafiki, Mushu, and Fidget, got angry calmly. Then Tommy’s group were grabbed by Sonic’s group savagely and Cloud’s group proceeded to tie their hands behind their backs with thick vine-like ropes. And Tommy’s group just stood there, not struggling to free themselves as they felt blank and shocked that they’re suffering the consequences for their lies and nobody, not even the Dazzlings, is listening to their pleads a few seconds ago) Espio: We’re gonna protect this tree! (Sonic turned to Kairi’s group) Sonic: And you help us! (Kairi’s group, despite being concerned for Tommy’s group, gave in) Kairi’s group: (Nods) Okay. (Elsewhere, the Lumber-Leveler neared the Equestrian Tree) Demidevimon: We’re here! Vanitas: Finally! Some action! (At the foot of the Equestrian Tree, the forest denizens and Kairi’s group prepare themselves with their weapons and magic ready, watching Myotismon and his army’s Lumber-Leveler slowly approaching them. Tommy’s group’s hands are now tied on the poles above their heads and their ankles are tied down to the pole as well with Rafiki, Mushu, and Fidget guarding them reluctantly) Squall: Get ready…. (Then as soon as the Lumber-Leveler stopped once close enough, Kairi’s group and the forest denizens then fired their weapons and magic at it with all their might. But the Lumber-Leveler was deterred by the attacks. Inside the cab, Myotismon and his army smirked evilly at this) Mephiles: (Chuckles evilly) When are they gonna learn that these attacks won’t work? (Demidevimon noticed Tommy’s group still bound and watching the whole thing in concern) Demidevimon: Heh. Looks like they learned the truth already from what I see. (At the entrance of the Equestrian Tree, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina watched in concern, holding the pod in protection. Noticing them, Infinite nods to a Globlin) Infinite: Initiate the smoke pellets. (The Globlin then fired some smoke pellets at the Equestrian Tree and smoke spewed out, making everyone cough and retreat, all except the still bound Tommy’s group, that is. Then seeing Popple’s group emerge coughing, Vanitas exited the Lumber-Leveler and charged at them. Noticing him, Popple’s group ran quickly with the pod, but the smoke was so overwhelming that Oblina collapsed coughing. But as the smoke died down, Cloud’s group heard Popple’s group scream) Popple’s group: HELP!! (Hurrying to them, they find Vanitas carrying a black tar cocooned Popple’s group in one arm and the pod in the other) Cloud’s group: Vanitas! (But Vanitas, despite that the pod in his other arm, points his Keyblade at Popple’s group threateningly) Vanitas: Make one move and they die! (Cloud’s group, not deterred by the threat, charged, but Vanitas swung his Keyblade, making a gust of stun wind knock Cloud’s group down, stunning them. Then Vanitas escaped with his captives and the pod and returned to the Lumber-Leveler) Vanitas: Got them! Hunter J: That’s our boy! Vanitas: Shall we finish off this tree? (Myotismon turned to the Equestrian Tree with an evil smirk) Myotismon: Gladly. (Back at the poles alone, Tommy’s group struggled to free themselves, when to their calm surprise, they suddenly were untied by….) Tommy’s group: Rafiki, Mushu, and Fidget? (The three nodded to the freed boys) Rafiki: I’ll stay behind and tell the others we banished you. Tommy: Why? Fidget: We saw inside of you that you care for us. Mushu: And even though you lied to us, we can tell you did change your ways spending time with us. Rafiki: So, get out of here! Now! (Understanding despite being reluctant, Tommy’s group nods and ran off with Mushu and Fidget, away from the Equestrian Tree while Rafiki ran back to the evacuating forest denizens and Kairi’s group, especially the recovered Cloud's group, no longer stunned. Then under Myotismon’s silent orders, the Globlins fired poison bomb arrows at the roots of the Equestrian Tree, blowing them up. Silence, then as Tommy’s group, Mushu, and Fidget watched in calm shock and silence from afar, the Equestrian Tree started to make an unearthly creaking. It is gonna collapse and fall. Terra and Aqua, concerned for Ventus and the Dazzlings, turned to them) Terra: Run! We'll catch up with you! Aqua: Hurry! Ventus and the Dazzlings: But…! Terra and Aqua: Now! (Giving in, Ventus and the Dazzlings ran to safety where most of the lucky forest denizens retreated as the Equestrian Tree started to slowly fall. Then, as if in silence, the Equestrian Tree slowly collapsed onto the ground, unfortunately killing some unlucky Forest Spirits and Forest Warriors as the millions of survivors that luckily escaped, retreated to safety and watched in calm horror and silence) Coming up: After recovering from the destruction and mourned for those who died from the destruction, the main group decide to go with Kairi’s group to find Globlin armor disguises at Utonium’s house to sneak into Glob Valley and save both Popple’s group and the pod. Elsewhere, Tommy’s group thankfully decline Myotismon’s group’s persuasion to join them, only to get trapped in a gorge. Hope lost at first, Tommy’s group will soon meet up with a ghost of a certain deceased Shaman Queen and learn the truth on why they were shrunk down and chosen to help the forest in the first place. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmakes Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies